The U.S. Pat. No. 8,467,933 discloses a system for controlling the operation of performing emergency notification in a vehicle. The system comprises a controller configured to receive at least one driver status signal indicative of whether the driver is one of the primary driver and the secondary driver from a key ignition device positioned on at least one of a primary key and the secondary key. The controller is configured to determine whether the driver of the vehicle is one of the primary and the secondary driver based on the at least one driver status signal. The controller is configured to selectively control the operation of performing emergency notification based on whether the driver of the vehicle is one of the primary driver and the secondary driver.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,904,053 discloses a method and apparatus for providing emergency notification by a wireless mobile device in response to triggering a sensor. A detection system, which may be located within a vehicle, comprises one or more sensors configured to sense an emergency event and transmit a message via a wireless link regarding the emergency event. The wireless mobile device may be programmed to call a predetermined emergency number such as E911, and transmit data including position and other information from the mobile device to the emergency number in response to the received message.